Hitomu Senju
by Batmarcus
Summary: A drunken night changes many of the events that were supposed to happen. With another shinobi in the line up, the path of the world now takes many turns and twists. Like the tree's themselves, it'll grow into something more than how it began, as now the Senju clan continues. AU.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to...chapter 1! Okay sorry for the bad rhyme there that was accidental, but seriously welcome to chapter 1. I really love how this new beginning turned out and I hope you will too! Special thanks need to go out to Ghost Fire 6 for editing this chapter as well as providing ideas and characters that will appear later in this story! Also a thanks to Aragorn Potter who's story Hope of the Senju Clan inspired me to write this one. There will be some similarities in this chapter, but not too many and my story is going to go off in a whole other direction you'll see, but go check them both out they're great!**

 **Anyway this is Fanfiction so we all know I don't own Naruto! If I did this might not even be fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a bar not too far outside Konoha sat a man. He was a tall and well-built man with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended all the way to the bottom of his face.

He was dressed in a green short sleeved kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

On the floor beside him was a large scroll. This man was Jiraiya, Konoha's legendary Toad Sage. Normally the man wasn't one for drinking, at least not to excess. However, lately things had been less than great.

First there was the seemingly unending third Shinobi War. The loss of life and continuous combat was starting to get to him, but there was more than that. Orochimaru had left the village.

Not only had he left, his old friend had been discovered experimenting on kids. To cap it off, Jiraiya had attempted to stop him from escaping and he had failed. He had spent a few days searching for Orochimaru with no success. He had lost the fight. Letting out a sigh, he downed another glass of sake.

"You know, you can't drown all your problems in sake," A female's voice spoke as a woman sat beside him.

Blearily, he turned his head and found a slender woman of above-average height with large breasts, which Jiraiya estimated to be 106 centimeters. She had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that was in two loose ponytails. There was a violet diamond shape on her forehead. He smirked somewhat sulkily at her.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you, princess?" He asked as Tsunade chuckled a little.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit, but you aren't usually the type," She shrugged, ordering another bottle of sake along with a glass to be placed in front of her.

"This war just keeps going, and I failed to stop our friend. Have you seen some of what we found in there? All that right under our noses, and I couldn't even stop him from escaping," Jiraiya grumbled, slamming another glass.

"Yeah, I feel stupid that we didn't notice either. I didn't think he'd ever do any of that," Tsunade admitted, taking her own shot. "…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"It's not your fault, it's this damn war. We need all the help we can get out there," Jiraiya sighed out.

"Yeah true, but your star student is at least making quite a dent in the enemy forces." She pointed, getting a smile from the Toad Sage at the thought of Minato or, as most had begun to call him, the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

"Yeah, maybe he'll get this over with soon, kid's doing really well for himself between that and that Uzumaki girl he started seeing."

"Yeah, good on him…" Tsunade spoke up quietly, briefly thinking of Dan and how close they had been what they had been considering. "You know, I think maybe we both could use a little more." She poured them each another glass of sake.

"I can drink to that." Jiraiya almost cheered, toasting her as they both chuckled and downed their drinks.

It went on like that for a quite a while, each of them downing more and more alcohol. They talked a lot about the war, Orochimaru, and just life in general. A few hours passed, both were more than a little tipsy.

"Thanks for drinking with me tonight, Princess," Jiraiya was grateful as they both staggered out of the bar, swaying with each step.

"It's no problem. I think we both needs it," Tsunade slurred.

"Imma go lay down," Jiraiya began staggering towards the woods.

"Wait, don't go. You can stay with me tonight," She spoke up, shooting him a slight, almost sultry, smile that made the Toad Sage go red, but smile.

"You sure about that, Princess?"

"Come on, you aren't that bad, besides it's better than a night in the woods. Besides… I think we could both use someone tonight."

"Sure, I suppose just sleepin' there isn't too bad. You know, Princess, you're really great." He admitted as they walked together towards the hotel Tsunade was staying in.

"You are too, no matter what they say," She giggled out, both of them well beyond drunk at this point. They stumbled into her room and fell onto the only bed, Tsunade laying on Jiraiya.

"Thanks for bein' with me tonight, Princess." Jiraiya grinned up at her.

"You been with me when I needed it, it's the least I can do." She murmured, smiling back. For a moment they stared at each other, each caught up in their emotions.

Then suddenly, Jiraiya leaned up and kissed her. This set things in motion and the two normally controlled Sannin began to quickly and drunkenly remove each others clothes, from Tsunade shrugging off her shirt before helping Jiraiya remove his own plus chainmail. For a few hours all that could be heard from the room were grunts, moans, and giggles stopping near the early morning.

* * *

 **-Next Morning-**

The early morning sun pierced through the curtains of the hotel room, shining right onto Tsunade's shut eyelids. This caused her to stir from her sleep before waking with a splitting headache. Rubbing her temples, she stared at the ceiling.

 _Go to find Jiraiya, wake up hungover. Maybe Shizune is right I should drink less_ , She thought dimly before three things became apparent to her.

The first thing being that she was naked beneath the covers of the bed. Two, it was much later in that day than she normally would have slept. Third, and most importantly, she wasn't alone as she heard someone give a slight groan from beside her.

Despite the hangover, she sat straight up yanking the covers to cover herself. Not that she figured it mattered all that much now, but it was more reflex than anything else. The man fell out of bed hitting the ground fairly hard before he stood up shakily.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy…" He managed to moan out, starting to turn and then they both froze, staring at each other for a long few moments. The man beginning to bleed from the nose in excitement.

"JIRAIYA!?/TSUNADE!?" They shouted together in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well, I mean given the state of us, I think that's pretty obvious." Jiraiya said, a more than happy smile nearly splitting his face in half.

"You, you! How did you do this! Did you put something in my drink!?"

"What?! No! I would never do that! If anything, you seduced me!" Jiraiya was immediately in the defensive.

"I wouldn't do that! We're close but I wouldn't do that!" Tsunade fired back, the argument escalating more and more.

"You must have, you started this! You invited me here! This is just my luck! I finally get something I want and I am too drunk to remember!" Jiraiya groaned, a palm meeting his face from the cruelty of fate.

"You kissed me first!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. Out of pure frustration and confusion Tsunade channeled her chakra into her fist and sent him flying out the window and several feet away.

After getting dressed, paying for the now broken window and wall, healing Jiraiya and letting him get dressed they both agreed that they were each at least partly responsible for what had happened the night before.

Not that Jiraiya wasn't still thrilled by the whole thing. Tsunade, on the other hand vowed that if she had her way they were not going to talk about this again. What was done was done, it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

* * *

 **-Two Months Later-**

Tsunade was storming through Konoha. She had one clear goal, or target rather. Anyone who got in her way was very literally sent flying through the air. Behind her, her apprentice, Shizune, was apologizing profusely.

"Sorry Ma'am! Sorry Sir!" She called out.

"Lady Tsunade do you really have to send people flying?" She asked desperately.

"I wouldn't if they would just move!" She said.

She knew he was here, her sources had told her so, and if he wasn't here well she knew where the source was for sure and they would pay for being wrong. People began to easily grasp to get out of her way, so bodies for the most part stopped flying.

Then at last coming out of the Hokage Tower she found him. Jiraiya was walking with Minato, Kushina, and Minato's squad of three young Chunin. They were all laughing until Minato looked up from answering a question from the Uchiha on his squad and saw her stomping towards them glaring daggers at Jiraiya.

Kushina also noticed Tsunade and, without much fuss, Minato and Kushina gathered his team near him and with a flash of yellow Jiraiya found himself alone.

 _Smart boy._ Tsunade thought approvingly.

"Hey Minato? Kushina?" He questioned in confusion before feeling a familiar wave of killing intent from behind him. Turning, he found Tsunade glaring at him, Shizune having backed well away from her seething master, shaking her head.

"Oh… hey Princess, what brings you here? I didn't think you wanted to be here anymore." He asked fearfully.

"You. Come with me. Now!" She demanded.

"Okayyy…" Jiraiya said cautiously as they walked off, Tsunade waving Shizune off.

* * *

They walked until they were standing on top of the Hokage mountain. Jiraiya had tried to make small talk on the way, Tsunade hadn't responded. That put him on edge because she only got this quiet when she had news or was angry. Based on what he had seen it could be both.

"Listen, Princess whatever it is I did, I'm sorry and I will fix it! You don't have to kill me!" He pleaded, putting his hands up defensively a nervous smile on his face.

"This isn't something that can be fixed per say." She growled before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly and turning to face him. Her face seemed irritated and worried the anger had faded only somewhat.

"Jiraiya, you remember that night two months ago?" She asked carefully.

"No, that's the problem. Why?…you want to do it again?"

"What?! No, you idiot! I…" She took in a few breaths to calm herself and decided to cut to the point; "Jiraiya, I recently tested this, just to be sure and I'm pregnant about two months along." She stated, carefully gripping her stomach.

Jiraiya's jaw opened and closed rapidly he looked like a fish out of water before he spoke again in a stunned voice: "What! Pregnant!? How can you be pregnant!?" He spoke up the first and dumbest question that came into his mind.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and, while irritated, seemed mildly amused; "Really? With those perverted novels you write I surely don't have to explain that sex makes babies do I?" She asked.

"I know that, but does that mean...am I…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"Yes, it's yours - of course it is! I don't just jump into bed with people left and right you know!" She shouted indignantly before rubbing her eyes.

"We need to talk about this, what are we going to do?" She asked carefully before sitting down cross legged as Jiraiya sat across from her.

"Well…" Jiraiya began after a pause before there was a puff of smoke and to the surprise of both their old master the current Hokage (Though they couldn't imagine him being in the role too much longer), Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking between them his long pipe in his mouth dressed in his formal Hokage robes.

"I was given word that Tsunade had not only come back, but was sending a few of my shinobi flying. Then Minato came and told me she had grabbed Jiraiya. I figured that, if she hadn't killed him I would find you both here." He stated, subtly happy that that Jiraiya didn't have hole in his stomach.

"Now, tell me Tsunade what did Jiraiya do that has you so angry you returned to Konoha and knocked around a few other shinobi to find him?"

"To be blunt, we got drunk two months ago one thing lead to another and…he got me pregnant." Tsunade stated, embarrassed and irritated by the situation.

Whatever Hiruzen had been expecting, it clearly hadn't been that. The pipe dropped from his mouth as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He gazed between them, as if expecting one to claim it was all some elaborate, practical joke. When, neither of them did he bent down, took up his pipe, and took a deep inhale before letting it out.

"I see, then I take it you've come to decide what you'll be doing now?"

"Yeah, though I did consider bashing his brains in, but I figured the kid might want to meet their father." Tsunade admitted, Jiraiya couldn't help but gulp in fear, he knew she was perfectly capable of cracking his skull like an egg.

"Well, please allow me to help where I can." He offered.

"Thank you, sensei." They both said in reflex.

"Well, I guess the first question we should answer is do you want to…" Jiraiya began but Tsunade cut him off.

"I swear if that sentence ends with "keep it" -I'm going to take that scroll of yours and stick straight up your ass." She promised, her voice becoming low and threatening as her eyes narrowed.

"No! I wouldn't ever dream of asking you to give up your..our, I guess, child! I was just going to ask if you wanted to move back to Konoha to have it?" Jiraiya asked quickly.

"No chance in hell, I am not going to come back to this accursed village." She stated in a flat tone of voice, crossing her arms.

"Tsunade, listen: I get what you have against this village, but I think this place would be the best place for him…or her." Jiraiya pointed out carefully.

"I said no Jiraiya."

"Tsunade I feel you might be being a bit hasty here, have you stopped to fully consider what is at stake?" Hiruzen asked, exhaling a small puff of smoke.

They both looked over at him, Jiraiya hopefully and Tsunade skeptically. Hiruzen kept calm looking between them before letting out a breath of smoke and speaking in a tone that said he was choosing his words carefully.

"Simply put, this will not remain quiet, Tsunade. Once word gets out that you are pregnant or later on that you have a child, they will be a target. In addition, word is bound to get out, with you being the last known Senju, as well as your own fame and skill. People will target your child for capture or even execution, either to hurt you, or get your cooperation on their side, or even to have the Senju in their own village as your families skill is well known." Hiruzen stated carefully.

Tsunade's eyes widened and her face went pale. She hadn't considered that, she had been very focused on telling Jiraiya, and figuring out what they would do. It had, for the most part slipped her mind that, especially during this time of war the child simply being her's and a Senju would put them in danger.

"All that is before you even consider the fact that Jiraiya is the father. If word gets out about that, he too has enemies who aren't above kidnapping or killing a child just to hurt him or get him to work with them." Hiruzen sighed, the shinobi world was ruthless at times, and he had seen enough of it to know that, they all had.

After a long pause Jiraiya spoke up his tone more serious than Tsunade could recall it being in quite some time: "Alright, how about we compromise?" He offered.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow and motioned for him to proceed, interested to hear what he would have to say about this.

"How about you stay in Konoha…" Jiraiya started before she cut him off.

"Jiraiya, I don't want to lose anymore of my family to this place, what about that is so hard to understand!?" She demanded punching the ground beneath her hard enough to crack the stone.

"Let me finish! Please, Tsunade!" Jiraiya demanded, to her surprise raising his own voice even as he held up his hands defensively before he proceeded.

"You stay here, at least until the kid is born. Look as the pregnancy goes on you will be less capable of defending yourself that puts you and _our_ child in danger. What I am saying is at least stay here until they're born. Once they are and you're both healthy, we can talk about this again. Say what you will but you can't deny that you and the kid are safer inside the walls of Konoha than outside them." Jiraiya's tone was serious, hoping he'd reach her logical side.

"He makes a fair point Tsunade, here any threats from the other villages are minimal, and internally we can monitor any possible threats as well. I will see to it personally. In addition, you will have access to other medical-nin's and you can train them to be even better. It's a win for you and the village" Hiruzen offered.

"Plus if you need me, I can get back here a lot faster than I can anywhere else you might be. I'll even take one of Minato's kunai with me. He can get me here in seconds if it's that urgent, and I'll return every few weeks to check in and I swear I _will_ be here when they're born." Jiraiya promised.

Tsunade was surprised, and honestly touched, by how serious Jiraiya was taking this, and even how far he had thought this all out. She couldn't deny both men made good points, much as she didn't want to be here after all she had lost, she did want to make sure her child and she herself were safe. She also knew, that if anyone other than Shizune had her and her child's best interests at heart, it was these two.

She sighed before speaking; "Fine, alright Shizune and I will stay here at least until they're born and I am healthy enough to travel again. However, I don't want her deployed on missions, I want her as my aid, right now she's the only other person I trust with all this." Tsunade stated firmly.

"I can arrange that with ease, I'll file the papers soon as I can." Hiruzen swore.

"I also, don't want news of my pregnancy or his parentage to get around right away, I know it will become apparent eventually, but for now we keep it to us and those that can be trusted with the knowledge." She added as the two men both nodded.

"You that ashamed of what happened?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically, actually smiling now even though she could tell he was both nervous and excited about being a father.

"Only if they turn out looking more like you than they do me." She shot back, smirking at him as he hung his head and Hiruzen laughed.

After establishing that she, and Shizune would be staying in the Senju family home which Shizune had insisted on cleaning before Tsunade set foot in it, Tsunade and Jiraiya went shopping for food and other essentials.

As she walked around the village Tsunade would occasionally run a hand across her abdomen. This wasn't how she had expected things to turn out in a great many ways, but as she watched Jiraiya insist upon carrying nearly everything despite the fact she was still perfectly capable of doing it herself at least for now she couldn't help but smile a little.

' _Maybe things won't be too bad.'_ She thought once again running hand across her abdomen.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah that's chapter 1. I really hope you like what you read. Tsunade is back in the Konoha, how will this work out? We'll find out next chapter! For now tell me your thoughts, and if you have any ideas, suggestions or observations feel free to let me know. I am going to try and get into the habit of replying to all reviews I receive.**

 **So with all that said thank you for reading see you next chapter!**


End file.
